


Lilac scented kisses

by Pearlsareperfect (orphan_account)



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Because Eve’s probably really OOC, Dark Eve, Eve Polastri loves Villanelle, F/F, Getting Together, In this house we ignore the last five minutes of the finale, Murder Wives, No Angst, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychopaths In Love, Self-Indulgent, Villanelle loves Eve Polastri, like REALLY loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pearlsareperfect
Summary: After murdering Raymond and fleeing Rome together, Eve and Villanelle share an evening in Milan.





	Lilac scented kisses

She has never seen a private bathtub so large in all her life [excluding Aaron Peele’s.] Her feet are cold on the marble floor. Eve watches as she fusses with the plethora of knobs. Finally hot water begins to flow, a gentle fume of steam rising off the surface. Villanelle turns back to face her with a grin so self-satisfied she wonders if Eve has the urge to stab her again. She stands and saunters towards Eve anyways, coming to a stop and resting her head in the crook of Eve’s shoulder. She is in no hurry. And Eve is so very warm.

This is not what generally comes to mind when people think of the first night of a new life on the run with an internationally renowned assassin. [And Villanelle knows Eve has thought of this scenario much more than the average person] So far there is not as much bloodshed planned as there is bubblebath. But she suspects Eve will be much happier with the bubblebath.

They are staying at a luxury hotel in Milan for the night. Tommorow morning the pair are to head to the Linate airport and pick a destination. [The trip to Alaska will have many layovers] There is a pot of spaghetti boiling away in the kitchenette. Villanelle can tell Eve is a little concerned about her cooking skills. She has decided to humor her anyways. Villanelle’s certainly trying her best to exceed her expectations.

“You should strip! You’re overdressed.” Villanelle herself is naked beneath the hotel provided bathrobe. Her long blond hair in a loose topknot. It’s comically big on her, she’s had to roll up the sleeves to keep them from falling past her fingertips. Her shoulder is intentionally exposed on one side giving Eve an unparalleled view of the freckle dusted cream colored skin beneath. Eve’s still wearing the maid outfit from Aaron Peele’s villa. That morning feels centuries away from this moment.

Eve looks back at her surprised. “I thought you would want to go first.” The assumption was fair. Villanelle whined about how much she needed a hot bath all the through the drive across Italy. Eve had asked if it was a sort of post murder ritual for her and Villanelle just laughed. 

“Eve! Look at how far you’ve come! I’ve _corrupted_ you.” She had teased then. “You and I are both in need of a post murder ritual today aren’t we?” She says now. “We should do it together.” 

Barely six hours earlier Villanelle had been watching while Eve murdered Raymond. With an _axe._ [Which Villanelle is quite proud of. _So_ proud in fact that she makes it a point to remind Eve of the murder weapon at _least_ twice every five minutes. It’s a wonderful first murder story. Villanelle wishes her first could have been as awe inspiring. ] By any account bathing together should be an act far less intimate. Still. She’s pushed Eve today. She won’t push her further.

They’re both sweaty from running halfway across old Rome this morning. The fabric clings stubbornly to Eve’s skin as she peels it away. Villanelle’s eyes are on her the entire time. It should make Eve want to run, and in some small corner of her mind perhaps she does. But Villanelle is tired of running. She knows Eve is tired of chasing. There is nowhere else either of them needs to go. 

There will be a time later she knows, when Eve will want begin negotiations on how Villanelle must behave. There will be time after this for discussions on boundaries and ground rules and the questions of Eve’s involvement in future axe murders. For now they are beholden to no one but each other. And there is all the time in the world. 

“There’s definitely enough room.” Eve shrugs letting the last of her outfit fall to the floor. Villanelle can see she’s shivering slightly, standing in just her underwear and dingy bra. They’re not a matching set. Villanelle hadn’t been expecting one. Her choices, washed floral cotton panties and blue bra are so perfectly Eve. 

“ _Really_!” Villanelle claps her hands together. “Shit Eve! I didn’t think you would actually agree.” 

“Yeah. Tonight seems like a perfect night for pushing boundaries.” Eve trails her hand through the water, testing the temperature. 

“Careful Eve.” Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows. [She never ceases to amaze herself with her own range of facial expressions]. “You’re giving me all sorts of terrible ideas.” 

“Best not to tell me them.” Eve rolls her eyes reaching around her back to unclasp her bra. Villanelle bites her tongue. She wonders how far Eve will let her go.

“Would you like help with that?” She offers already hooking a deft finger underneath her bra strap. 

“I got it. But thank you.” Villanelle lets the strap go with a snap and crosses to the kitchen counter and the tissue paper adorned shopping bag that’s sitting on top of it. She called ahead to make sure the hotel provided them with options.

“Lavender? Or lilac?” She deliberates holding up two glass bottles of bubble bath. “ _Lilac_.” She decides without waiting for Eve’s response. 

“Good choice.” Eve whispers close to her ear. 

Villanelle turns to face her and for a moment she can feels like she might die right then. Die and descend to hell just from the sight of Eve Polastri standing in front of her, completely nude.

”Moya dusha...” Villanelle can’t stop herself from muttering. _My_ _soul_.

Eve’s hair is messier than Villanelle’s ever seen it, frizzy curls swinging from her shoulders. Eve looks like she would feel so soft under Villanelle’s touch. Curves in all the places where she has only sharp angles. Villanelle only allows her eyes to trail down a little further. Eve’s breasts, so perfectly different from her own, nipples the same deep brown as her eyes. Eve covers herself with an arm and Villanelle looks up, neck horribly flushed. She’s embarrassed to have been caught staring. But not overly remorseful. 

“You don’t usually speak Russian.” Eve points out.

“No. I don’t.” Villanelle tells her smiling wryly. “Sometimes it slips out.” 

“What does it mean?”

“You’re beautiful.” Villanelle answers. A lie, and a truth.” 

“I’m not.” Eve huffs. 

“You _are_.” Villanelle reaches out pulling Eve’s arm away from her chest and intertwining their fingers. “You’re gorgeous Eve. You’re _shining_.” 

“Only with sweat.” Eve jokes. And they both laugh, a little nervously. 

Villanelle looks down at their hands, fingers laced firmly together. She notices the specks of dried blood underneath Eve’s nails for the first time. 

“There’s blood under your nails.” She raises their hands close to Eve’s face so she can see clearly.

”Hugo’s.” Eve is quiet. “It can’t be from Raymond. Blood doesnt splatter that way. Not with how I was holding the axe.” 

“My _competition_.” Villanelle says remembering the quick glimpses caught of the handsome young man who had also been vying for Eve’s affections. 

“Hardly. He was your standin.” Eve sighs. “That wasn’t fair to him.” Villanelle isn’t sure if she’s talking about the sex or his attack. Either way. 

“I’m sorry.” She tells her as genuinely as she can muster. She finds that she doesn’t even have to fake it. She thinks she can feel Eve’s pain now. Just as deeply as she can feel her own. 

“It’s not _your_ fault.” Eve reassures her. 

“He was your friend.” Villanelle presses. 

“He is. He’ll be alright. I have to believe that.” She frowns.

“No need for a standin now.” Villanelle tries to lighten the mood. 

“Should we get in?” Eve wonders pulling them both towards the tub. The water looks wonderful. It’s continued to climb as they’ve been talking, rapidly approaching the lip of the tub. Villanelle’s still holding the bubblebath in her free hand. She pops off the cap and pours it in enjoying the heady sweet smell that rises from the bath water almost as much as she’s enjoying the company of the woman standing next to her. 

“You should. I want to bathe you.”

”I might still be in a bit of shock. But I’m not a child. I’m perfectly capable of bathing myself!” She laughs.

“I know. Maybe I just want more time with your _hair_.” She shrugs grinning mischievously.

”Alright.” Eve relents swinging her legs over the lip and sliding into the tub. Villanelle watches as she sinks beneath the rapidly forming bubbles. Her expression melts into one of deep content. 

“You have a cute smile Eve. I don’t tell you that enough.” Villanelle notes, humming as she reaches for the hotels bottle of shampoo. Villanelle uses water from her cupped hands to slowly wet Eve’s hair. She squeezes a small amount of shampoo into her hand and begins massaging it into her thick curls, paying special attention to the roots. “You can _relax_.” She mutters after a few minutes of this. “Your shoulders are so tense...”

”I am relaxing!” Eve protests.

I’m proud of you.” Villanelle drops a hand from Eve’s scalp to knead the back of her neck until she feels the knots there dissipate. 

“Proud? Of the way I killed Raymond?” Eve replies.

“Yes. But not only that. We're safe now. _You_ made us safe.” Villanelle whispers moving to Eve’s shoulders and then her curious hands start exploring the small of her back. “After today, people will be angry. But we can look after ourselves can't we?” 

“I'm like you now. I’m not afraid of anything.” Eve asserts relaxing further into Villanelle’s touch. Villanelle’s at her hips now hands under the water up to her forearms. She is softer than Villanelle could have ever imagined. But she knows that bodies can be deceptive. Inside, Eve is _strong_. 

“I know you aren’t. We are the same.” 

“This is what you wanted.” She makes a contented sound in the back of her throat. 

”And this is what _you_ wanted. Isn’t it?” Villanelle wraps her arms around Eves waist, squeezes tightly and then forces herself to let go. She brings her dripping hands out of the water and leans her face in.

”Yes.”

“You love me.” Villanelle continues, more of a statement than a question. 

”I do.” Eve answers anyway, beautiful brown eyes like a deer caught in headlights. She doesn’t need to be afraid.

“I love you.” Warm breath pool between them. Their lips are so close. Close like they were laying on her bed in Paris, just as close as they were when she had Eve pinned to a counter in her kitchen in London. The familiar tension is there, electric and keening. But she doesn’t bridge the gap. Not yet. 

”Are you _sure._ What about Anna?” Eve’s voice is calm, but there’s panic swirling beneath. 

”Anna didn’t chase me halfway across the world. Anna didn’t _kill_ a man for me.” Villanelle twirls her finger through a tendril of Eve’s still soapy hair. “People say I can’t understand what love is.” Villanelle continues. “But it’s different this time Eve. I know what I feel for you.” 

“I want to believe you.” Eve replies.

“You're mine.” Villanelle purrs into her ear pressing a tentative kiss to her jawline. 

“Yes.” Eve sighs.

“You are...you’re mine. Eve you are so special.” 

“I’m afraid I might disappoint...” Eve mumbles. 

“Oh darling. You could never disappoint me.” Villanelle assures her. “Let me show you Eve.” She cups her face. “I want to kiss you now. Only if you want me too though.” She adds quickly. 

“I promised I’d give you everything you want didn’t I?” Eve smiles. “It’s a good thing our wants line up so evenly.”

“That’s all I needed to hear moya dusha.”

Villanelle doesn’t realize Eve’s moved until her hand is on her cheek and her lips are pressed gently against hers. Villanelle doesn’t know if she’s ever kissed for the sake of kissing. Not as a foreplay to sex, not as a distraction or a manipulation but as a pleasure all on its own. Eve may be her first. It’s not impulsive, it’s not rushed. Eve has this completely under control. Villanelle lets her take the lead. Her lips are slightly chapped but her mouth is just as warm and soft as the rest of her. She tastes like sweat and flower blossoms. Her lips smell like the lilac soap all around them.

When her lips part against Villanelle’s she opens her mouth in return. She grounds herself in this moment darting her tongue across Eve’s teeth. The other woman lets out a suprised squeak and Villanelle laughs into her lips. It is Eve who must break them apart to breathe. Villanelle is so afraid to break this spell. She clings tightly to Eve, pulling at her lips with gentle nips. Eve falls back against the lip of the bath, panting. Villanelle traces the curve of her own swollen lips, still so warm from being held against Eve’s. 

“Do you believe me now?” Villanelle asks teasingly. “Because we have time for a lot more _convincing_.” 

“I’ve always believed you. I just wanted some reassurance.” Eve sinks beneath the clouded water and when she comes up for air there are bubbles on her eyelashes and the ghost of a smile on her lips. She stares up at Villanelle with her enticing doll like pout. “Come here.” 

“Thank god!” Villanelle disrobes with a flourish, throwing her robe unto the ground without a second thought. She settles into the water parallel to Eve. There’s so much space in the bath, they could fit five people aside from themselves. 

“Oh! So you’re shy now?” Eve jokes. “No Villanelle. Come _here_.” She pats her lap and Villanelle crawls to her on all fours sliding her long legs around Eve’s welcoming waist. Eve braces Villanelle’s back with her hands. Her sex is brushing against Eve’s stomach, the heat between her legs growing more intense by the second. She’s shaking, even though she’s not the one who should be nervous. She’s done this so many times..with so many women. Eve is different. 

She flips her without warning Villanelle’s arms flail above the water her head smacking into the rim of the tub. Eve takes advantage of her surprise and pins her, arms looking smugly down at her. Her eyes look just as they did when she was standing over Raymond, right after that first hit. Crazed and completely feral. For a brief moment Villanelle thinks she might kill her. She would die happily. But her eyes soften as they run over Villanelle’s body. She juts out a hip and poses, as well as she can with her arms pinned above her head, grinning wildly. Eve giggles like a school girl. 

”If someone has to kill me Eve. I’d like it to be you.” Villanelle tells her, voice devoid of humor. 

“And I you.” Eve answers brushing her lips across Villanelle’s neck and moving down. She stops at the curve between her small breasts and raises her head looking down at Villanelle for permission. Eve lets her wrists fall free. She sits up and rubs at them admiring the crescent shaped indentations from Eve’s nails. “I told you I would give you everything you wanted.” She says again.

“Yes. You did.” Villanelle nods catching Eves face in a soft caress. 

“Can I start now?” She smiles meaningfully. 

“Are you sure Eve? I don’t want you to push yourself. Today has been..a lot.” 

“When did you become so cautious Villanelle?” Eve snorts. 

“Just one more way you’ve changed me.” Eve smiles at that, stroking Villanelle’s hand. And Villanelle nods. 

Eve moves closer taking the time to run her hands over every part of Villanelle’s muscled calves. She leans backs taking in the smell of arousal and lilac and _Eve_. Eve’s hands reach her thighs. She pushes them both up against the wall of the tub.

”Not what you were expecting?” Eve wonders. She’s right. But not entirely surprised Eve wants to take control. She certainly isn’t complaining.

It’s even better.” Villanelle assures her. She arches above the water and Eve replaces her hands with her tongue, sucking at the skin near the apex of her thighs. There will be marks later. And Villanelle will cherish them. Her mouth barely brushes the honey colored hair there and Villanelle gasps, no idea why she’s suddenly so hypersensitive. 

Villanelle turns her head and notices the giant gilded mirror across from the tub from the first time. She’s not sure how they missed it coming in. It’s angled downward in such a way that she can see them from above, Eve’s head buried between her thighs. She almost comes undone then, as she’s staring into the mirror. She pinches herself, scared she’s dreaming. But this is real. Eve’s tongue finds her clit and she watches her own face melt into an expression of pure ecstasy. 

“ _Zut_! Eve!” Villanelle whispers burying her hands in her hair. The pleasure builds, faster than she’s ever experienced. She can’t tear her eyes away from the mirror and she can’t hold herself back any longer. Delicious overlapping waves spread through her. She feels weightless for a moment and then her entire body goes slack and she collapses into the tub sending soapy water cascading over the side. Eve scrambles backwards.

“Are you alright?” Villanelle worries when she’s come back to her herself, dimly aware of having possibly kicked Eve in the face on her on her way down. 

“I’m fine.” Eve rubs her head. Villanelle kisses the spot softly. “How was that for you?” Eve asks.

“ _That_!” Villanelle huffs. “That was the best sex I’ve had in my life. Did your husband know you’re a sex goddess Eve? No way was that your first time!” 

“It really was.” Danger of being kicked past Eve swims back over to her curling into her side. They lay together just like that for another fifteen minutes. Villanelle still too tired to move Eve just content to lay with her.

Eventually they move to the bedroom and Villanelle helps Eve dress in her own hotel bathrobe. It’s only when they’ve decided to go watch the sunset from the hotels private balcony that she remembers. The fucking pasta.

“Oh _shit_!” Villanelle curses at the pile of overcooked spaghetti sitting completely wasted on the kitchen floor. 

“We really lost track of time...” Eve laughs.

“Nooooo!” Villanelle whines. “I wanted to impress you with my cooking!”

“I’m sure I’ll have the pleasure of tasting your cooking another day. We can order room service.” She kisses her cheek as Villanelle continues to state balefully at their ruined dinner. “Besides.” Eve continues, loosening the ties of her bathrobe and smiling suggestively. “There are other ways you can impress me tonight.” 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
